1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for supporting application deployment and usage over a computer network.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
In a multi-node multi-user computer network, such as a computer network of a multi-site organization, one or more computer applications are optionally installed on multiple nodes in multiple geographic locations. Within each node, each application can be successfully installed and used, but problems with one or more applications may occur, either during installation or during usage. The problems can stem from various reasons, including the operating system being incompatible with an application's requirements, permission problems, security problems, clashes between installed components, existence or absence of certain files or resources, human errors in installation or in usage, and others. A support person optionally working in a support center, who is in charge of helping users is faced with a multiplicity of possibly distant locations, each user possibly using a different computer or a computer with different installed programs. Often, such a support person has to request each user having a problem to retrieve parameters, details, data or items concerning the computer, the operating system, files, directories, resources, installation details, and the like. Since not all users are computer professionals, explanations on how to retrieve such data are tedious, time consuming and not always successful. Moreover, the support person does not always ask for all required details immediately, either due to lack of knowledge, forgetfulness, or a problem realized to be more complex, or other reasons. As a result, support tasks require substantial manpower of highly-qualified individuals, who spend a lot of their time in trivial and not always fruitful conversations with customers, in order to retrieve data relevant for trouble shooting. The customers, on the other hand, are required to supply answers which are sometimes hard for them to find, suffer long delays in problem spotting and fixing, and might get a feeling that they are not receiving the level of support they expect.
There is therefore a need for an apparatus and method that will enable support center personnel or a system administrator to retrieve information relating to a remote node and applications installed on that node, without user intervention. The information should be general or relate to one or more applications that are supposed to be installed and used on the node and should be as specific